


Pep Talk

by rootsbeforebranches



Category: NCIS
Genre: Ellick, F/M, Post-Ep 17x18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23639437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rootsbeforebranches/pseuds/rootsbeforebranches
Summary: Ellie and Nick have a conversation about high school reunions.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	Pep Talk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hellokaelyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/gifts).



> I actually hate how this turned out lol but it took me long enough already to write all three post-ep fics that Hellokaelyn dared me to write, so here's the third and last one...
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes, English is not my first language.

It was already late in the evening and Ellie and Nick were sitting on her couch, watching a movie while drinking beer and eating Chinese take-out.

Both had been quietly enjoying the evening spent together, but there was something that had been at the back of Ellie's mind since work earlier, and she had to admit not knowing was nagging her a bit .

Turning towards the other occupant of her couch, the blonde addressed her co-worker, finally voicing her question.  
“Hey Nick, I was just wondering...what exactly was the pep talk you gave to McGee about his high school reunion?” she asked, one brow pulled up.

She had been speculating what convinced the senior field agent of their team to go to the reunion in the end, since he hadn't been too keen on going at first, which she could understand.  
Having been bullied in school, she didn't exactly feel the need to meet her former classmates again.  
Though from what she had gathered, McGee's reasons for not wanting to face the people from his high school seemed to be different...  
Well, anyway, the point was that she could comprehend him not wanting to go, so what advice from Nick could've convinced him otherwise...?

At her question, the Latino let out a small chuckle before he replied.  
“I just told him that he should be proud of being a bad-ass federal agent with a gun.”  
“I know I am,” he added with a smug smirk.

Ellie rolled her eyes at the last part, but a smile still made its way onto her lips.  
Despite teasing her and McGee often about being nerds, when it mattered, Nick still always had their back and was supportive.

“Well, it seemed like your advice made quite some impact on him, considering he changed his mind and was gonna go after all if he hadn't mixed up the dates” the blonde asserted, making Nick nod and take a sip from his beer before he spoke again in a proud and boasting tone o voice, the corner of his mouth raised.

“I try my best.”

After that, they settled back to quietly watching their movie until it ended.  
Only then did they resume a conversation.

“Are you gonna go to your next reunion?” Nick carefully wanted to know, aware that her high school time wasn't the best memory for her since she confessed being bullied to him.  
He had never understood how anyone could do something like that to another person, how it made them feel better about themselves instead of ashamed of what they were doing to somebody else.

Ellie frowned. She still had more than enough time to think about that, but knew that it will eventually be time to make a decision.  
It's not like she went to any former reunion though, so she was doubtful about the next one as well.

“I'm not sure...I don't exactly wanna burst with joy when I think about meeting the people from high school again... And I haven't been to any reunion yet so it'd probably be even more awkward...so I don't know.” she confessed truthfully, a thoughtful look on her features.

Nick furrowed his brows.  
“But at least you and Thomas are friends now, right...?” he hesitantly asked.

“Well yeah, but he was only one of many who mocked and laughed at me every day...” she started, changing her position on the couch by pulling her knees towards her chest and laying her arms on top of her propped up legs before she continued explaining why her and Thomas being on friendly terms now didn't change all that much about the situation..  
“I mean, I know Thomas changed and the others most likely have too since none of us are teenagers anymore, but I still wouldn't feel all to comfortable going there, you know?”

A moment of silence followed, Nick pondering what she just told him while Ellie waited for him to say something...which he eventually did.

“...What if I came with you for your next reunion?” he suggested, earning a surprised look from his co-worker.

“You'd do that...?” she slowly asked, not a hundred percent certain he was being entirely serious about his offer.

“I mean, it's still quite a while until then, but sure. If it would make you feel better about going, then of course I will,” the Latino said, a warm expression in his eyes as he stared at her.  
“That's what friends are for, right?” he added then, despite knowing she was more to him than just a friend, but had yet to dare say anything.  
Nick didn't want to ruin their friendship and make things weird between them in case she didn't feel the same, and besides...there was also Gibbs and rule 12...

Ellie caught the way he added the last part, the way he said it making her suspicious.  
Had there been some underlying meaning behind his words...? One that made it necessary for him to underline them being friends because otherwise he'd emotionally expose himself too much to her...?

She was pulled from her thoughts when suddenly, a smirk made its way onto Nick's face, making her pull one brow up in suspicion.  
What came out of his mouth next shouldn't have surprised her, he was Nick after all and had a certain amount of arrogance at times, -or at least that's the image he upheld- but it sure did make her scoff, followed by a laugh as she rolled her eyes at his words.  
“Hey, and if you're lucky, I might even be up for pretending to be your boyfriend at the reunion so you can brag about me!”


End file.
